El Padrino
by Gaiasole
Summary: Maes se casaba lo cuál no suponía mayor problema para su buen amigo Mustang, excepto, cuando su amigo cuatro ojos le soltó que sería el quien tendría que preparar toda la boda y solo contaba con cinco días para hacerlo, ¿Qué tendría que hacer el empedernido soltero para no arruinar una fecha que con seguridad recordaría siempre? One Shot. Terminado.


—¿Qué quieres que haga qué? –preguntó Roy.

—Organizarme la boda, vamos Mustang aceptaste ser mi padrino para bien o para mal.

El alquimista del fuego miro a Maes con reproche, en realidad el nunca había aceptado ser nada, fue su amigo cuatro ojos el que a punta de pistola le dijo que era el padrino de su boda. Punto. Pero ahora salirle con la organización de una boda, Roy era un general del ejercito no una bendita organizadora de eventos o peor ni si quiera había la menor oportunidad de que fuera una de esas criaturas que se volvían locas por esa clase de eventos, no señor, el no era mujer.

—¿No deberías estar con tu mujer organizándola tú?

—Gracia no puede, tiene que viajar cerca de Creta porque su madre esta enferma y si queremos que mamá esta presente entonces mi deliciosa y futura señora deberá cuidarle y no tendrá tiempo para organizar la boda, y yo, como bien sabes fue enviado por el Fuhrer a vigilar unos entrenamientos en el norte. Tienes cinco días para organizarme la boda.

—¿O si no qué? –preguntó con burla.

—O si no tu querida teniente Hawkeye sabrá quién intercedió para que ella no consiguiera su cambio a la milicia del sur, ¿Y no queremos que se entere verdad?

—No queremos –repitió Roy achicando los ojos—. Infeliz…

—¡Haz un buen trabajo Mustang! –dijo Maes saliendo de la oficina con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Havoc! –grito el alquimista de fuego y de inmediato apareció su rubio y fumador soldado—. Tienes que organizar una boda.

—¿La nuestra? –se mofó Havoc pero su risa desapareció cuando su cigarrillo quedo echo cenizas. No era muy inteligente retar a un alquimista que manipulaba el fuego, por otra parte Roy pensaba en las grandes ventajas de delegar tareas gracias a que era el jefe.

Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :

**EL PADRINO**

POR: Gaiasole

Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω : Ω :

_Día 1._

—¿Qué has dicho? –Roy se sentía explotar al hacer la pregunta.

—Havoc tiene una baja por salud, no vendrá por algunos días –comento Riza sosteniendo la agenda del general—. Esta tarde tiene una cita con…

—Cancélala.

Ese maldito rubio se la había jugado, pero ya se encargaría de hacerle saber que con su general no se jugaba. Ahora el problema seguía siendo el mismo del día anterior, tenía que organizar una boda o mandar a alguien a que lo hiciera, miró a Riza pero descartó la idea al ver su arma asomarse por debajo de la chaqueta militar. El resto de su equipo tampoco eran muy buenos socialmente, de hecho todos eran solteros, incluyéndose a si mismo. Entonces pensó en Madam Chris, tuvo que hacer una mueca al pensar que a Maes no le agradaría qué su boda fuera organizada en un burdel.

—Llama a todos Riza, una junta general, ¡Ahora!

Después de la junta todos iniciaron la tarea de recabar información acerca de esa misteriosa ceremonia llamada boda, en menos de una hora Roy ya tenía a su equipo informándole todo lo que había que hacer.

—El matrimonio surgió en… –Kain se interrumpió al observar la mirada horrorizada de su superior, tembló tan nervioso que sus lentes se cayeron hasta el puente de su nariz.

—Por todos los diablos cabo, no quiero conocer la historia, solo busque lo actual, ¡Muévase!

El chico desapareció y Breda entró. La fuente más fiable y extensa de Amestris se sentó frente a su general que chasqueaba sus dedos detrás del escritorio, con cada chasquido una pequeña llama salía del guante.

—Tengo toda la información de los familiares del novio y de la novia. Es un extensa familia la de ambos, casi cien cada uno.

—¿Cien? Diablos Breda invita a dos de cada uno y ya.

—No es tan fácil –Breda acomodo más su rechoncha panza—. Tengo aquí toda la información de las relaciones familiares, los problemas que han tenido, los pleitos que aun existen y la condición de su relación con los novios, además, la mesa de regalos se verá vacía si hacemos lo que usted dice mi general.

—¿Las relaciones familiares? –Roy gimió quedo—. Ni si quiera los conozco.

Pero las próximas horas Roy empezó a memorizar un árbol genealógico de lo más diversos, al final se decidió que solo serían enviadas treinta invitaciones a aquellos familiares menos… ejem, conflictivos.

Ω : Ω

_Día 2._

—Mi general, tiene que elegir las flores –decía Falman mientras Roy terminaba de firmar unas ordenes que ya Riza le quitaba de las manos.

—¿Flores?

Roy palideció al ver como su soldado hacía una seña y varios hombres cargados con flores multicolores llenaban de a poco su oficina hasta abarrotarla.

—Estos tulipanes de aquí son los que más me gustan –comentaba Falman extendiéndolo un ramo a Roy que empezaba a estornudar con fuerza.

—Vamos mi general, no me diga que no le agrade el olor de todas estas flores— dijo Falman tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Falman elige… —Roy se interrumpió para estornudar nuevamente con fuerza mientras la nariz se le ponía cada vez más roja—. Diablos elige las que quieras, ¡Solo sácalas de mi oficina!

—Señor creo que es usted alérgico al polen –comento el soldado de los ojos cerrados mientras a Roy le empezaba un nuevo ataque. Desesperado el alquimista empezaba dirigir su mano enguantada a las flores para quemarlas todas cuando Riza entró de nueva cuenta a la oficina y observó con agrado el multicolor y florido paisaje.

—Son muy bonitas –comentó la rubia con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría que hubiera más en las oficinas. General, le traigo más ordenes, fírmelas y ahora regresó –dijo depositando un montón de papeles en el escritorio.

Roy bajo el guante y entre estornudos le dijo Falman que sacara las flores de su oficina y dejará un ramo para la teniente.

—¡A las ordenes mi general! –decía Falman mientras decidía qué las orquídeas quedarían bien en la boda.

Ω : Ω

_Día 3_.

—Estás son las muestras para el pastel –decía Kain mientras esparcía por todo el escritorio del alquimista un montón de pequeños platillos con rebanadas de pastel todos ellos.

Roy miro los pastelillos, casi veinte platos con pan de todos los colores, blanco, rojo, de chocolate, adornos de merengue y otros que ni si quiera sabía que existieran. Pero bueno por lo menos esta vez la tarea de la boda le complacía, el adoraba comer cosas dulces, aunque siempre lo hacía a escondidas pensando en como se vería que el futuro fuhrer comiera solo golosinas. Pero en pro de la boda se sacrificaría.

—Páseme el primero cabo.

A Kain le sorprendió que después de casi veinte pasteles su general no mostrará señas de empalago, cierto que de cada pastel solo probaba un poco pero aún así, pensó que le pediría su ayuda. Pero no fue el caso. Era obvio que esta tarea la podía hacer perfectamente solito, a diferencia del trabajo de oficina cuando llegaban muchos memos que su general siempre delegaba en el chico de gafas.

—General tiene una cita con el fuhrer en dos horas –dijo la teniente Hawkeye entrando a la oficina. No pareció sorprendida de que la oficina pareciera de repente una repostería—. Acaba de citar a todos los generales a una reunión, Breda dice que es para informarnos de los movimientos que han estado sucediendo en la frontera Este.

—Ahí estaré –dijo Roy terminando de probar su pastel numero veinticuatro—. ¿Quiere un poco de pastel teniente?

—Eh no, gracias.

—¿No le gustan los pasteles? –Roy frunció el ceño al esperar la respuesta, dejo de parecer molestó cuando ella respondió que sí e incluso le indico cual era su pastel favorito. El de chocolate. Sí a Kain le extraño que después de que ella se fuera él general eligiera un pastel de ese sabor para la boda, no lo manifestó.

Ω : Ω

_Día 4_.

—Hoy regresa Maes y Gracia –dijo Riza—. ¿Ya preparaste su despedida de soltero?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabe general esas reuniones de chicos donde celebran el fin de la soltería.

¿Qué de bueno tendrá celebrar echarse el yugo encima? Pensó Roy mirando con ahogo a la teniente, ella sabía leerlo y de averiguar su pensamiento seguramente le lanzaría una de esas miradas que junto con su puntería le habían ganado el apodo de halcón.

—Se a lo que se refiere teniente –respondió porque ni muerto admitiría que las únicas reuniones a las que el había asistido en su vida eran de trabajo—. Comuníqueme con Havoc. Ahora.

La teniente asintió y salió de la oficina preguntándose de que tendría que hablar el alquimista y un enfermo Havoc.

—_¿Aló?_ –respondió despreocupadamente un rubio que jugaba con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—Esta noche vas a organizar una despedida de soltero o te prometo que haré todo por enviarte al cuartel del norte, ¿Entendiste bien bueno para nada? –comunico Roy antes de colgar.

El alquimista suspiro mientras sacaba una hoja y de ella marcaba una palomita final. Después de esta noche se olvidaría por fin de bodas, ramos, novias y flores. Por fin descansaría…

Ω : Ω

_Día 5_.

—¿Disculpe caballero se encuentra mejor? –preguntó el _barman_.

Roy tosió algo antes de incorporarse para ver quién lo llamaba. Con desconcierto y desagrado observó que había escupido un gorro de cartón, al levantarse del banco donde había estado su reloj de alquimista salió de su bolsillo y quedó pendiente en un viene y va.

—Alquimista… —pronuncio el hombre mirando con admiración al moreno que estudiaba a la otra panda de borrachos que estaban esparcidos por el piso. Roy miro con admiración a Kain que pendía de una lámpara, por su parte Havoc estaba en ropa interior recostado en el bar donde se había organizado una despedida de soltero que les dejaría una cruda de por vida, si incluso Breda y Falman lucían ridículos pero ninguno tanto como Maes que roncaba dentro de un barril de cerveza y llamaba a Gracia.

—Qué estupidez –pronunció Roy mientras abría su reloj de alquimista que marcaba la nueve treinta—. Debería estar en su boda.

Durante un segundo el alquimista sintió que en lugar de fuego por su cuerpo corría hielo, ¡Mierda la boda!

—¡Despertad bastardos, despertad y mover ese trasero ahora! –mientras más gritaba el resto menos parecía escuchar, con frustración el alquimista se dio cuenta que Maes seguía roncando, nervioso apenas alcanzó a escuchar la risa femenina.

—Riza –pronunció el moreno mirando con admiración el vestido de la rubia, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía se acerco hasta ella, estaba preciosa con el vestido azul marino, la tomo por los hombros y sonrió embobado—. Esta mañana eres puro fuego.

—Anoche cuando me llamaste a las tres de la mañana, completamente ebrio pronunciaste esas mismas palabras –dijo ella sonriendo, cuando el se inclino para besarla ella le ofreció la mejilla—. Apestas. Y tenemos una boda a la cuál asistir, ¿Recuerdas?

El barman observo con horror como la rubia saco un arma y disparó a cada uno de los borrachos, cada bala pasó por el suelo rozándolos y provocándoles el susto de su vida. A pesar de múltiples inconvenientes a las diez en punto Gracias tenía a su lado a un agitado Maes que miraba con reprobación a la teniente Hawkeye.

—Estás un poco pálido cariño –comentó Gracia a su nuevo marido.

En tanto Roy se colocaba a lado de Riza cuidando que ningún atrevido dirigiera más de dos miradas a su preciosa soldado.

—¿De verdad llame por la madrugada?

—Lo hiciste —confirmó la rubia.— El padrino llamando a esa hora para declarar su amor. Así supe que estabas completamente ebrio y vine a tu rescate.

El alquimista se sonrojó pero igual sonrío, ahora ya tendría más experiencia para su propia boda cuando llegará el momento.

**FIN**


End file.
